Leaving Behind Artificial Love
by TKDnarutard
Summary: "I'm off drugs, quit smoking, stopped playing with women." "And, was there a reason for all this positive change?" "Well, here's how it started..." One drunken night, after narrowly escaping the police, Naruto finds himself in a small village with an empty wallet, no cell service, and a broken motorcycle. And then, the weird pearl-eyed girl enters the scene.
1. Prologue

_Why did he fight? Why did he fight, even when they had beaten him bloody, and thrown him out of the compound? Even when they had called him the worst names and heaved his broken over the wall. Even when they all thought it was his last breath. Even then, he came back the next day and continued to fight. So why? The answer was so simple. Because behind the walls of isolation, a woman with pearl eyes believed that he would come for her. A woman who believed, even when the world was thrown against her. Even when his own brother denied him. Even then, she believe_d.


	2. Ending up in the Middle of Nowhere

It was winter. Outside, the air was freezing, and snow fell hard. A large truck slowly drove by, plowing the road clear of snow and dispensing salt. A young man with pale, smooth skin, dark hair, and onyx eyes sat in a limo, boringly staring out the window.

"Young Master, we have arrived at the destination of your concert. Would you like for me to pick you up after the concert?"

"No. I'm partying at the club afterwards, so I'll drive home myself. I'll need my bike though, I want you to go get it and leave it in the private parking area behind the main building."

"Yes, sir. I will be going now."

* * *

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru lounged on the couch. They were known as Shinobi, voted Best Band in the World for three years in a row. Sasuke was the lead vocalist and lead guitar, Neji was the other lead guitar and backup vocalist, Kiba was the bass and rhythmic guitar, Naruto was the drummer, and Shikamaru was the keyboard player.

Kakashi, their manager, strolled into the room.

"Get ready, boys. You're on in five."

Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba began to tune their guitars, while Naruto and Shikamaru followed Kakashi on stage to set up the drum set and the keyboard piano.

Kakashi walked to the edge of the stage, holding the microphone in his gloved hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome our favorite band Shinobi, and their lead singer, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The fans screamed, waving glow sticks and trying to crowd their way to the front. Everyone wanted to see Uchiha Sasuke up close, rather than on television and on magazines.

Sasuke ran out onto the stage, waving and smirking, the other members of Shinobi following him. Naruto, the drummer, was of course the most energetic, blowing air kisses to the audience. Sasuke and Neji, the lead guitars, and Kiba, the bass guitar, tuned their instruments. Shikamaru, the keyboard and backup vocalist set up the keyboard piano and helped Naruto set up his drum set.

Kakashi handed the microphone to Sasuke.

"You ready to hear our new song?"

The audience responded enthusiastically with screams of "Yes!".

"Alright, here it is!"

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm**

**So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you**

**Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh**

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm**

**So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you**

**Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh**

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm**

**Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah**

**No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah**

**Yo,  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Just like animals (Yeah)  
Animals (Yeah)  
Like animals-mals (Yeah)  
Ow**

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm**

**Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah**

**No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah**

**_(Animals by Maroon 5)_**

The crowd screamed in approval. The front row of fans reached out, hoping that Uchiha Sasuke would touch their hand.

"We have a couple more songs for you all tonight, so let's get this party rolling!"

"That's all for tonight! Thank you for coming! Autographs from Sasuke are fifty dollars, and photos with the whole band are a hundred twenty. They'll only be here for three more hours, so make sure to save yourself a spot before the line gets long!"

People rushed to form a line for autographs and photos, as the band went backstage for a quick break.

* * *

"Kakashi, what the fuck? I never agreed to sign autographs, and none of us want to take pictures with fangirls!"

"Yeah! Teme's right! And what about the party?"

"Ah, calm down Sasuke. It's only for three hours, and it'll definitely be a huge money-maker. Naruto, you have all night to get to the club, so the party can wait."

"Hn. Fine."

"AAAAwww damn it. Whatever! At least I won't be the one signing the autographs. Sucks being the lead singer, doesn't it Teme?"

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time that hour.

"Name?"

"Trisha! Just write, 'To Trisha: My biggest fan' And OMG, I'm like, your biggest fan, Sasuke-kun! You're soooo hot! So, you should totally give me a chance to be your girlfriend, 'cause we'd look PERFECT together, and I'm like so much better than those other fugly bitches..."

Sasuke tuned out Trisha's rambling as he quickly scrawled,

_To Trisha: My biggest fan_

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

"Next!"

"But wait, Sasuke-kun! Can't I stay? I'm your new girlfriend, remember?"

"Security! Get her to leave!"

Two tall, bulky security guards dressed in all black immediately grabbed both her arms and dragged her out the door.

Meanwhile, our poor Sasuke struggled to keep his sanity.

_Two more hours to go... ah, damn it._

* * *

"YAAAAA SASUKE-TEMEEEEE I NEED A RIDE TO THE PARTY!"

"No. I have my bike. Riding on it with you is gay."

"THEN HOW AM I GONNA GET TO THE PARTY?"

"How did you get here?"

"OH YEAH, I DROVE HERE ALL BY MYSELF! NEVERMIND!"

"Tch, dobe."

Sasuke sighed and walked out the back door, and found that his butler had left his motorcycle in the private parking lot, as instructed. He hopped on, as eager to get to the party as Naruto, even if he didn't show it.

Sasuke was first to arrive, the rest of the boys showing up shortly afterwards. Kakashi had decided not to attend "a foolish children's drinking festival."

"First round is on me, guys, to an awesome performance tonight!"

"WOAH, THANKS, MUTT-BOY!"

"Naruto, call me that again, and you don't get a drink."

Naruto proceeded to scream in the bartenders ear to "HURRY YOUR LITTLE ASS UP 'CAUSE I'M WAITIN' FOR MY ALCOHOL!"

"Does Naruto have to yell everything? I would tell him to shut up, but it's too... troublesome..."

"Everything is too troublesome for you, Nara."

"Shut it, Hyuuga."

"So it's too troublesome to tell Naruto to shut up, but not me? They said you were a genius, Nara. Looks like you're all talk."

"It's too troublesome to argue with you, but you seem very curious, so here's why. We all know that the day Naruto will shut up is the day Sasuke likes to play with pink stuffed ponies. And being a genius does not mean that I cannot be lazy."

"You-"

"Hn. Break it up, you two. Our drinks are here."

Neji and Shikamaru stopped bickering and turned towards their drinks.

* * *

After a few hours, Neji and Shikamaru had taken an unconscious Kiba home. Sasuke and Naruto, however, were still drinking. Both had extremely high alcohol tolerance.

"I'mmmmmm gonna... KICK YOUR ASS, T-TEME!"

"Hn. As if a dobe like- like YOU could... ever beat an UUUUCHIHAAAA..."

"BARTENDER! GIVE US... ANOTHER FIIIIVE BUD LI- LIGHTS."

"Ahh... actually, you two are the only ones left and we're closing up the club right about now."

"Yoooo don't argue with- with Uchiha Saaasuke, or you're... gonna git it!"

"I'm very sorry, sir, but you must leave or I will call the police."

"Te- teme, let's just gooo. I wooon the contest anyway...so- so I'm gittin outta heeeree. S- see ya, loooser!"

Even while drunk, Naruto managed to swagger out the door confidently. Sasuke ignored Naruto, and hopped over the countertop. He grabbed the collar of the bartender's shirt and threw him to the ground.

It was winter. Outside, the air was freezing, and snow fell hard. A large truck slowly drove by, plowing the road clear of snow and dispensing salt. A young man with pale, smooth skin, dark hair, and onyx eyes sat in a limo, boringly staring out the window.

"Young Master, we have arrived at the destination of your concert. Would you like for me to pick you up after the concert?"

"No. I'm partying at the club afterwards, so I'll drive home myself. I'll need my bike though, I want you to go get it and leave it in the private parking area behind the main building."

"Yes, sir. I will be going now."

* * *

The crowd screamed in approval. The front row of fans reached out, hoping that Uzumaki Naruto would touch their hand.

"We have a couple more songs for you all tonight, so let's get this party rolling!"

"That's all for tonight! Thank you for coming! Autographs from Naruto are fifty dollars, and photos with the whole band are a hundred twenty. They'll only be here for three more hours, so make sure to save yourself a spot before the line gets long!"

People rushed to form a line for autographs and photos, as the band went backstage for a quick break.

* * *

"Kakashi, what the fuck? I never agreed to sign autographs, and none of us want to take pictures with fangirls!"

"Yeah! Teme's right! And what about the party?"

"Ah, calm down Naruto. It's only for three hours, and it'll definitely be a huge money-maker. Naruto, you have all night to get to the club, so the party can wait."

"Hn. Fine."

"AAAAwww damn it. Whatever! At least I won't be the one signing the autographs. Sucks being the lead singer, doesn't it Teme?"

* * *

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time that hour.

"Name?"

"Trisha! Just write, 'To Trisha: My biggest fan' And OMG, I'm like, your biggest fan, Naruto-kun! You're soooo hot! So, you should totally give me a chance to be your girlfriend, 'cause we'd look PERFECT together, and I'm like so much better than those other fugly bitches..."

Naruto tuned out Trisha's rambling as he quickly scrawled,

_To Trisha: My biggest fan_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

"Next!"

"But wait, Naruto-kun! Can't I stay? I'm your new girlfriend, remember?"

"Security! Get her to leave!"

Two tall, bulky security guards dressed in all black immediately grabbed both her arms and dragged her out the door.

Meanwhile, our poor Naruto struggled to keep his sanity.

_Two more hours to go... ah, damn it._

* * *

"YAAAAA Naruto-TEMEEEEE I NEED A RIDE TO THE PARTY!"

"No. I have my bike. Riding on it with you is gay."

"THEN HOW AM I GONNA GET TO THE PARTY?"

"How did you get here?"

"OH YEAH, I DROVE HERE ALL BY MYSELF! NEVERMIND!"

"Tch, dobe."

Naruto sighed and walked out the back door, and found that his butler had left his motorcycle in the private parking lot, as instructed. He hopped on, as eager to get to the party as Naruto, even if he didn't show it.

Naruto was first to arrive, the rest of the boys showing up shortly afterwards. Kakashi had decided not to attend "a foolish children's drinking festival."

"First round is on me, guys, to an awesome performance tonight!"

"WOAH, THANKS, MUTT-BOY!"

"Naruto, call me that again, and you don't get a drink."

Naruto proceeded to scream in the bartenders ear to "HURRY YOUR LITTLE ASS UP 'CAUSE I'M WAITIN' FOR MY ALCOHOL!"

"Does Naruto have to yell everything? I would tell him to shut up, but it's too... troublesome..."

"Everything is too troublesome for you, Nara."

"Shut it, Hyuuga."

"So it's too troublesome to tell Naruto to shut up, but not me? They said you were a genius, Nara. Looks like you're all talk."

"It's too troublesome to argue with you, but you seem very curious, so here's why. We all know that the day Naruto will shut up is the day Naruto likes to play with pink stuffed ponies. And being a genius does not mean that I cannot be lazy."

"You-"

"Hn. Break it up, you two. Our drinks are here."

Neji and Shikamaru stopped bickering and turned towards their drinks.

* * *

After a few hours, Neji and Shikamaru had taken an unconscious Kiba home. Naruto and Naruto, however, were still drinking. Both had extremely high alcohol tolerance.

"I'mmmmmm gonna... KICK YOUR ASS, T-TEME!"

"Hn. As if a dobe like- like YOU could... ever beat an UUUUcchiihhAAA..."

"BARTENDER! GIVE US... ANOTHER FIIIIVE BUD LI- LIGHTS."

"Ahh... actually, you two are the only ones left and we're closing up the club right about now."

"Yoooo don't argue with- with Uzumaki Saaasuke, or you're... gonna git it!"

"I'm very sorry, sir, but you must leave or I will call the police."

"Te- teme, let's just gooo. I wooon the contest anyway...so- so I'm gittin outta heeeree. S- see ya, loooser!"

Even while drunk, Naruto managed to swagger out the door confidently. Naruto ignored Naruto, and hopped over the countertop. He grabbed the collar of the bartender's shirt and threw him to the ground.

"I saaaid, I wanna 'nuther BEER! And ye di- dint giiive it ta me!"

While Naruto screamed his head off, the poor bartender proceeded to dial 911.

"GIMME MY BEER, THIS FUCKING MINUTE."

"Hey, hey, hey, stop. HEY! STOP! The police are coming any minute now. And you're going to get busted."

As if on cue, sirens were heard, the red and blue lights of police cruisers flashing into view. And our dear drunken Naruto finally registered the fact that he was in deep, deep shit. Naruto ran out the back door and hopped onto his motorcycle. He sped off onto the main road with police following close behind.

_Ahh... shit. Three police cruisers... Let's see, hmmm... freeway. Right. I gotta get to the freeway._

Naruto exited the road and turned onto the freeway, immediately increasing his speed to a hundred five miles per hour. Two of the police cruisers had followed him onto the freeway, and one had been left behind.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the chase was still going.

_Faster_, _faster, damn it. Ah, it's fucking cold out here._

Sadly for Naruto, the police were slowly gaining on him, until they were barely fifteen meters away. And so Naruto did what seemed like a genius idea at the moment, but later proved to be an idiotic move worthy of Naruto. What was this idiotic move, you ask? Well, he swerved to the right, driving through a tiny gap in the side railing, just big enough for his motorcycle to fit through. The police cruisers drove right past him. Naruto smirked victoriously.

_Once again Uzumaki Naruto outsmarts the evil cops!_

Naruto's moment of glory was shortlived. You see, up until now, he had been pretty lucky. Unfortunately, his luck wouldn't last. His drunken stupor kicked in, and he had completely forgotten about the fact that it was winter, and that the snow had only been cleared on the roads. So when he made a U-turn to return home, he drove straight onto ice. The motorcycle skidded out of control, and right when Naruto thought it had to be over...

_It has to be over._

...he landed into a ditch. A ditch full of half melted snow and mysterious yellow substance. Naruto himself had landed in the slush, and was shaken from his drunken state. His motorcycle was not as fortunate, and had lodged itself into the ice a couple feet away from him. He stood, brushing snow from his jacket. He pulled out his Stuart Hughes iPhone 5 Black Diamond **[A/N Look it up. It's extremely expensive, made with real gold and diamonds.]**, but there was no cell service, and he had spent all his cash at the party.

_I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, a hundred fifty miles away from home, with a broken bike, useless phone, and no money. Well, fuck. Might as well see if there is any civilization in this middle of nowhere._

And so, Naruto climbed out of the ditch, spun around three times, and marched in the direction his left foot pointed in.


End file.
